Certain mixtures of materials contain solid or semi-solid media mixed with or coated in liquids, especially highly viscous liquids such as glycerin, honey, and molasses. One example of such a mixture is a preparation of smoking tobacco. For example, tobacco preparations intended for use in a “hookah” are often sticky, clumpy, and require mixing and loosening to be properly dispensed for smoking or packaging. As a result, such tobacco preparations can be messy to handle and typically settle after being stored over time. In order to achieve increased heat and mass transfer through the tobacco preparation during smoking, a user must agitate the mixture before introducing it into the hookah. Individuals desiring to use such preparations of tobacco must manually manipulate the mixture which results in materials being deposited on the user's hands or another utensil being used. Some users also desire to create a mixture by combining two or more materials, to mix two different mixtures together, or to introduce additional material(s) into a mixture. In these situations, a consistent mixture is the desirable end product, and the user must manually manipulate multiple materials, and it may be difficult or inefficient to achieve a uniform mixture with currently available tools. Other users may desire to dispense materials or mixtures of materials without having to touch the materials with their hands or a foreign object. In this situation, a user is unable to properly manipulate the materials and it may be difficult to achieve accurate or efficient dispensing. Therefore, a need exists for a device that enables a user to execute one or more of these tasks in a clean, efficient, and effective manner. Such a device should enable the controlled dispersal, storage, and/or transportation of a relatively consistent mixture of materials, including, for example, tobacco. Thus, as will be discussed in greater detail below, the present invention is generally directed to a material handling device that performs the tasks of mixing and dispensing a mixture of materials, either simultaneously or sequentially.